Bets
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Some things should never become a bet.
1. Chapter 1

**_Guess what, I found a story somewhere on my laptop! It's not very long, but I think it was a good end for this one. Anyway.. OFAS is still around somewhere. And I have the next chapter finished. But it's a bit shorter than usual... Leave a review and please tell me if you think I should just post it or if I should add it with chapter 19 (which is still in the works)_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine, but I do hope you enjoy reading :)_**

**Bets **

"Jen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jethro."

She looked at him and tried her best not to let that damned twitch show. There was a concerned look on his face. And in his eyes the same question as he just asked. She smiled for good measure. She was not about to tell him how she really felt. How she missed it. How she blamed herself for ending up like this.

"You sure?"

This time she snapped. It was none of his concern and the worried looks he gave her made her only more nervous. " Yes, Jethro I'm sure. Now get back to work."

With a short nod he exited her office and she leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

It was all his fault. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this state right now. All those years ago it was him who brought it into her life and she wasn't sure if she could live without it. Or him for that matter.

She gazed over her day planner. Five days done and two more to go. She was kind of surprised she'd made it this far already. But it was getting harder and harder every minute. Every time he walked by, every time they talked. She wished this week would end a bit sooner.

She needed a distraction. And she knew just the place to do that. There was a park five minutes away from the building and she felt like walking around for a while. She stepped outside and told Cynthia where she'd go. When she entered the squadroom she could feel his eyes on her. Quickly she made her way to the elevator, just to escape from his gaze.

--

Where was she going this time?

As far as he knew she didn't have any appointments planned for today. And he was sure of it. He had checked it with Cynthia. And she wouldn't lie to him, would she?

Something inside him told him that she would. That she already had. But something else inside him, his gut, told him he should be worried. That he had to make sure Jenny was going to be okay. She hadn't been herself for the past five days and knowing her she would ditch her security detail and get herself in trouble.

His team was looking at him. Right he was supposed to tell them what to do. "What are you waiting for. Get to work." With that, he walked towards the elevator himself. He was going to follow her, for her own safety.

He followed her to a park. And watched her sit down on a bench. He saw her gaze sweep over her surroundings. Her gaze stayed on the children that were playing a few feet away from her.

The ball they were playing with rolled toward her feet. One of the boys came over to collect it. She smiled at him and handed him the ball. To his surprise Jen got up after it and joined the kids in their game. It looked a bit funny but over all mostly adorable. Ten children and one adult all running after the ball, trying to catch it before anyone else could. He saw that she'd slipped her heels of and left them near the bench. She was running around in her bare feet, and from the looks of it. Having a great time.

--

" Here you go Peter, I'm getting tired. If you don't mind I think I'll watch the next game."

She made her way to the bench. But when she got there, she couldn't find her shoes. Worried she searched around , those had been her favorite pair. There was no way someone had stolen them in those few minutes she was gone.

"Looking for these?"

She knew that voice. And she definitely recognized the tone in that voice. She looked up into Jethro's smiling face. In one hand he held her shoes and in the other a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while she grabbed her heels out of his hand.

"Can't a guy walk around the park just for fun."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that? You followed me didn't you." She looked at the smirk on his face and she knew she'd been right. He emptied his coffee cup and threw it away in the trashcan next to the bench.

She licked her lips. After all that running around she was kind of thirsty. There was still a drop of coffee on his lips. She looked at it. Doubting. It had been such a long time. And she needed it. After all this time she was convinced she deserved it.

Five days without coffee. Why did she make that deal with herself?

How did she ever think she was going to survive a week without coffee?

"Jen are you okay?"

She ducked his question with a question of her own. "Why didn't you get me any coffee?"

"How was I suppose to know that you'd be here?"

His face held a blank look. Nothing to indicate a lie. But that tiny drop of coffee was still on his lip. She didn't knew how it stayed there, and frankly she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed it. Badly.

She moved her face closer to his, and sucked the drop of his lips. Then, she pulled back. He looked at her in surprise. His icy blue eyes were swirling with emotion.

Right here, right now, it was only the two of them. No one to interfere, no work, no case, nothing. This time it was him who made the first move.

"If this is how you are when you're five days without coffee. I'm not sure I want to know how you'd get through nine months of pregnancy without you caffeine jolts."

She smirked at him. "That an offer Jethro?"

"Only if you want it to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**_You asked, I deliver. But from now on, I won't be writing follow ups on my oneshots. Because it doesn't really improve them. I'm not really happy with this second part either. But I hope you like it. :)_**

Jenny leaned over the railing, watching the squad room below her. She sipped from her coffee, decaf, unfortunately. Not even close to the real thing. Switching to tea began to sound pretty good by now.

The familiar ding of the elevator made her look at the person who just got out of it. Jethro. Even from up there she could see the scowl on his face, one that only seemed to get darker when he approached his team, watching Tony as he tried to hit Ziva's nose with paper balls. The woman glared once in a while, knowing that any other reaction would only motivate him more.

" DiNozzo, did you get those call logs yet?"

Tony sprung up to a sitting position. "I was just about to start on the Boss, I swear."

Gibbs' hand went back and Tony braced himself for the slap, trying to avoid Ziva's smirk. Instead of the sharp pain he felt a hand softly patting his head. He looked up, dumbfounded.

"So why don't you start DiNozzo."

" Yeah Boss, sure." Gibbs walked over to his desk and behind his back Ziva and Tony exchanged confused looks. Gibbs glared at them, as he sat down, like he knew they were communicating about him.

Jenny bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. And this was only the beginning.

Five days later, Gibbs and his team were still working on the same case. With every dead-end lead, two new ones seemed to appear. And so far, it hadn't gotten them anywhere.

Gibbs' mood had continued to go downhill during the last days. His team tried to tip toe around him, to make sure he wouldn't get angry with them.

Another disturbing factor was that Gibbs hadn't headslapped Tony in the last six days. No matter how crazy, stupid, or crazy and stupid his actions were. He continued to get a warning. But not one single headslap.

Tony didn't even remember the last time he'd been this many days without a headslap. Sometimes he was tempted to give himself one, but that was even too much for him. He knew his boss' 'condition' might not last that long so he made something of it, as often as he could. For example by glueing McGee's fingers to his keyboard, again and installing some new features on Ziva's computer. Which she still hadn't found.

"Tony!"

Or maybe she did. He saw her coming at him with a stapler and a very scary look on her face. This wasn't good. He made a run for the elevator, Ziva quickly following him. He pushed the button for the elevator over and over again.

"Come on, come on."

He looked to his side, Ziva's glare made him swallow a big lump in his throat and he pushed the button again.

"DiNozzo. Where do you think you're going!" He looked up to the catwalk, Gibbs had come out of the Directors office, a coffee cup in his hand.

"Going to get some coffee, Boss." Finally the elevator had arrived and he quickly stepped in and closed the doors behind him. Hearing Ziva bang on the outside. Cursing at him and threatening him with things that made him cover certain special areas with care.

–

"Here's you're Caff-pow Abbs."

"Gibbs, how did you know I was running out? Don't tell me your superpowers are exapanding?"

Gibbs just kissed her cheek and left again, "A 'thank you Bossman' following him as he left."

He smiled, Six days, and one to go. His hands were itching, aching to slap DiNozzo again. He needed a distraction, instead of pushing the elevator button that lead to the squad room he pushed the one that lead him to Jen's office.

Like he'd done a million times, he stormed past Cynthia and through the door. He was confused for a moment when he didn't see Jen behind her desk.

"Looking for me?" He turned to find the source of the voice. Jen was sitting on the couch. Rubbing trough her eyes, looking like she just woke up.

"Do you always sleep on the job?"

She glared at him. "Don't start, you're the one who did this to me in the first place." She motioned towards the not so little bump under her shirt.

"I know, I'm paying for it aren't I?"

Jenny grumbled. "Not enough."

"Did you make some kind of deal with DiNozzo, to make him annoy me even more?"

"I told you I wouldn't, didn't I?"

He observed her carefully, "that wasn't an answer."

She sighed, she really thought she would get away with it the first time.

"I might have implied something, but I never told him directly to do it. So I did not violate our agreement."

He walked closer to her, a very determined look on his face. She returned his look, not wanting to back down. He raised his hand and she watched him. Daring him to continue.

"You wouldn't."

And he did it anyway. She felt his hand slap the back of her head. It had been years since he'd last done that. She was stunned, she never thought he would actually go through with it. He walked away from her, and she knew he was hiding a smile.

"You still have one more day to go!" He closed the door behind him as he caught her last words. He sighed as he walked back to his team. Why did he ever agree to that bet in the first place?


End file.
